


Califonia Jones Sounds Like Trouble

by JJhey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, RatedG for now but not for long, Supernatural AU - Freeform, lf you want to proof read let me know!, not sure how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJhey/pseuds/JJhey
Summary: After her parents die, California Jones is adopted, then saved.





	1. Prologue

Since her 11th birthday, John Winchester had been California Jones’s knight in shining armor.

  
Before then, Cali made do; she had learned her first day after arriving to the compound located on the outskirts of the San Francisco area when to keep quiet and always do what you’re told. This meant cleaning up after parties, where most of the participants were too drunk, stoned, or high to make it to the bathroom; or running errands for her Guardian, Azazel. He was a hard man in his mid-thirties when he acquired Cali out of foster care, shortly after the death of her parents and before her 10th birthday. He was a tall clean shaven man of average weight and build; his short blonde hair was nothing remarkable but his eyes were what caught everyone’s attention. The man had yellow eyes, hard and cold like steel, even when he smiled; it never quite reached his eyes.

  
Every time John came by everyone in Azazel’s gang, The Hounds of Hell, treated her more nicely than previously; which was royalty compared to some of the women that had breezed through over the years. John was as tall as Azazel, sometime taller when he was angry. He viewed the world with inquisitive brown eyes that would lighten or darken depending on his mood through thick black shaggy hair; and he always had a five o’clock shadow. When news of John’s arrival would reach her, or she happened to see the mint condition ’67 Impala in the driveway, Cali would seek him out and absorb all his stories or all his lessons he would teach her about the mechanics of his beloved car or sharpening knives and cleaning guns; which thrilled Azazel and added to her chores. After first he would stay about week, doing whatever it was that Azazel had him do, then over the years; his visits became less frequent. Every time John and Cali saw each other, they were a little older.

  
A few days before Cali’s 21st birthday, John had appeared out of the blue. They hadn’t seen each other in four years and while Cali tried to stay jovial, John was distant and as cold as Azazel. But that night, she woke to John throwing her shoe at her, packing her meager belongings into his duffel bag, and pulling her out of her room. A couple of men they passed in the hallways looked passed out, which wasn’t new but some were lying in puddles of blood. John had managed to whisk her silently out of the building into his car and drive out of the compound before the light from Azazel’s window shone like a light house in the darkness. The two of them drove for a few days over obscure or forgotten back roads, John never answering Cali’s questions but Cali stayed with him; sleeping in the backseat and driving when he told her too. It never crossed her mind that she might have to escape John. They had eventually made it all the way to South Dakota, where he dropped her off with a new name, social security card, credit cards, and studio apartment. The only question she asked was why he couldn’t stay to which he just apologized, gave her a hug, and told her he’d call in a few days.

A month later his call came; he was back and had a gift. Cali opened her door to find John with a brick colored ball of fur the size of a tennis ball and multiple bags of items she could only assume came with it. Her gift was a runt of a puppy who needed round the clock care but she loved it nonetheless, naming the poor thing Addy after her mother.  
Thus began Cali’s new life. She was now Elizabeth Woods or Betsy (she hated it so much) as christened by her coworkers at the diner. She had life, a job, and a pet; and despite not seeing John for many years after that, it was good.


	2. Bobby Singer, Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cali has been saved but where is John? What happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little disclaimer. I proof read all this my self, which is the main reason it takes so long to post a new chapter. Is it too short, too long? How the hell do I end this?! I also want it perfect and that another reason it takes so long. Sooo, if you find mistakes let me know! I tried to keep it within the time frame of the show. Its a little hard to keep Cali the main protagonist instead of just a supporting character in the Winchester's story. I found the idea of a Cambion interesting and I started this before Jack joined the family. We now know what a Nephilim goes through but I would have loved if they had been able to find Jesse again. Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Today, February 24, Cali opened her door to find John in a black leather jacket with a predatory smile and an appraising look. She had long black hair, expressive blue eyes, generous lips, and olive skin that tanned easily; Cali was happy with herself for the most part. Her daily walks to and from her job kept her in good enough shape, but with the long shifts she worked and eating mostly at the diner lately; she was starting to pudge in place she really wished she hadn’t. This look John gave her stuck her as odd, he had known her since she was 11 years old.   

 

“Elizabeth?” He looked at her keenly. 

 

“Oh, I- I’m so sorry!” Cali stammered out. Seeing John was completely unexpected; he usually called before showing up and only called her by her real name, not the one on the fake ID he set her up with. Addy nosed her way past Cali to sniff him. “Addy, sit.” Cali commanded. Immediately Addy sat patiently and watched the two humans with interest. 

 

“What a good dog, did you train her yourself?”

 

Cali smiled, her apprehension increasing a little, John knew Addy was her only pride and joy. “Yeah…I did. She’s a very good guard dog.” She added pointedly while studying the man in front of her. Granted John had been gone for a couple years but there was something off. 

 

“I bet,” he agreed with thinly veiled annoyance. He pushed past her without so much a hug or pat on the shoulder. There wasn’t much in the studio apartment. Immediately across the door was her twin sized bed which doubled as a couch for company, not that there ever was any. To the right was a recessed nook which held her laptop and stool and next to that, on the same wall as her bed was a small closet. To the left of the front door, across from the bed was a small three shelf bookcase holding up a small flat screen TV, a basket, a few books, and a plant. Further left was a large picture window over a small table and chair across from a kitchenette with a few hanging pots; behind that was the bathroom. It was bland to look at, sure, everything was white save for the birch furniture; but it was spotless. Even Addy had been trained put her toys way at night. John’s eyes roamed the room in a way the made Cali’s skin crawl and proceeded to inspect her cupboards and fridge; which were almost awkwardly bare at the moment. 

 

“John, what’s up? You need help with something?” She followed him until she reached her table.  

 

“Yes I do, but maybe we should discuss it over dinner, yeah?” He turned to her with a box of fruit shaped cereal in his hand and pulled out her gun. Dread filled Cali immediately and Addy whined, still sitting at the door like the good dog that she was. “I think this stuff has gone bad, sweet heart.” He stuck the gun in his back waist band, threw the box away into the trash can, and pulled out the few ingredients remaining in her kitchen. “This could make a decent ramen, if you know what you’re doing.” He smiled at her but was more condescending than anything. “I must say though, you’ve created a very efficient space.” He praised as he took a pot down and began to boil some water. Cali started to inch toward her dog and the door but stopped as the man looked behind him, tsked, and pointed the gun at her. “I’ll kill the dog first,” he promised with a frowned but his eyes seemed to beg her to try anyways. He studied her for a moment, “You have no idea why I’m here do you?” 

 

Before Cali could respond, a gruff voice called behind her and she was never so grateful to hear it than that moment. “Hey, hon? You left your door open.” John hid the gun, shooting daggers at her as they watched as a man in his forties walk in. He was a tall man with brunet hair which was spotted with gray an covered with a blue and white trucker’s cap; he had crow’s-feet around his inquisitive blue eyes, and had a full beard and mustache. He wore brown winter vest and blue flannel over simple blue jeans. He shut the door behind him.  

 

Cali grabbed onto his brown flannel shirt while willing him with her eyes to follow her lead. “Uncle Bobby, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot about our dinner plans tonight.”  

 

Bobby viewed the man in her kitchenette with surprise then hard eyes.  He nodded back to Cali and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “No problem Beth, who’s this?”  

 

“An old school friend,” John came over to them. “Just came into town today and had to pop in. Name’s John,” he extended his hand to the older man who just looked at it until it was dropped. “Elizabeth, I was hoping it would be just the two of us tonight. I already started dinner.” John glared at her. “Bobby, would you mind treating her another night?” 

 

“Ya know,” Bobby pulled on his collar, “Beth is always so busy, let’s all go out together?”  

 

John pulled out the gun and motioned them further away from the door. “I was hoping to keep this simple; Bobby, move over to the table, I don’t want to accidentally hit ‘Elizabeth’ here. She’s worth more whole.” 

 

“You don’t have to do this!” Cali raised her hands in surrender. “Just leave and nobody has to know.” 

 

“Not that simple  _Sweetheart_ ,” John’s voice oozed with disgust. “And now the ramen is burning.” Cali and Bobby exchanged confused worried glances as smoke rose behind John. 

 

When the door opened behind her, Cali was not expecting the next person to appear. The tall black man had slammed through the door with a large knife in his hand and catching his breath, his eyes wild as he saw John with the gun. He was as old as Bobby; in a tan jacket, blue jeans, and something glittering in his left ear. “Rufus get Cali out of here!” She heard Bobby order and the dog attacked John with a blood lust that clearly surprised the men. 

 

“No, I have to get my dog!”  Despite Cali’s protests and fighting, Rufus was able to pull her out the door and into cab of a truck as a gun fired once then again. After a few minutes, Bobby came out with Cali’s go-pack, over flowing, and her purse. “Bobby where’s my dog?” He set the bags on to Cali’s lap, turned the ignition, and drove away. “Bobby?” 

 

“She didn’t make it kid,” he glanced at her, “I’m sorry.” Rufus seemed like he was about to ask Bobby something but stopped as Cali broke down into tears and melted against him. She fell asleep to the sound of the truck driving down the road. 

 

* * *

 

 

She woke to the sound of a truck door shutting, hunched over her duffel bag, it was dark out and they had parked. Cali’s head hurt, her mouth was dry, and her nose was running.  Bobby was gone and Rufus was now getting out of the passenger seat but paused and handed her some tissues. “Come on, we’re safe here. Grab your bags and follow me.” He waited for Cali to follow before grabbing his own bag from the tail gate. Cali dragged her bags after her as she exited the truck and shut the door and found she was surrounded by trees and piles of rusted cars. Bobby’s home in front of her was a 2 story with blue paint fading to gray and hub caps hung for decoration. Car parts sat in organized piles near a small set of stairs to the left of a window where Bobby was puttering inside.  

 

She followed Rufus up the steps through a little mudroom that was tidy but cluttered at the same time; the term “organized mess” came to her mind. The kitchen they entered was worn but cozy and a quaint, complete with old appliances, a white cast iron sink; as well as a bookshelf and desk which were overflowing with books.  

 

The older man came over to her. “Hey Cali. How are you doing hon?” Bobby offered her a hug and genuine smile which seemed to surprise Rufus.

  

“I’ve missed you,” She freed her right hand and held onto him for dear life.  

 

Bobby harrumphed, “You never call, never write.” He smiled as he moved back to a stove and stirred the contents of the pot it was heating. “You hungry? I’ve got chili on and it just finished warming up.” 

 

“I see you in the diner sometimes and no, but thanks. I-I’ve had quite the day,” she smiled politely. “I don’t think my stomach can handle it.” A lazy looking Rottweiler started to make his way out of the library to give Cali a sniff but stopped at where the linoleum of the kitchen started. “Hey Rumsfeld, how you doing boy?” Cali took a step toward the dog and meant to pet him but stopped once he started to growl at her. 

 

“He’ll get used to you once you’ve been here a while.” Bobby assured her while leading the dog back into the library.  

 

Cali hung her head, “That’s what you said last time,” She sighed, she had forgotten the dog’s aversion to her.  

 

Bobby nodded and smiled and then pulled out a chair for Cali. “You want some coffee? You gonna sit Rufus or are you gonna hover?” Rufus was leaning against the doorjamb of the entrance to the parlor. 

 

“Didn’t know you could drink anything other than whiskey anymore.” Bobby gave him a dirty look as he went to retrieved three cups from the cupboard. “Ya know what man, I’ll get those you just sit and catch up. I still remember how to make coffee, how you want it, Miss California?” He almost bumped Bobby out of the way. 

 

“She likes it black, so don’t -.” 

 

“I got it!” Rufus snapped back. Cali smiled a little at their banter. It sounded harsh and you could see they didn’t mean it, much. But she could also feel tension when they interacted with each other; it seemed they were being polite for her sake.  “Are you going to college yet?” Rufus asked. 

 

“I haven’t thought about it, I never really went to school; only got my GED a couple years ago.” She shrugged, her job didn’t pay much and tips were few and far between, college hadn’t even entered her mind. 

 

Rufus graciously served the tea. “Well to the future, cheers everybody.” They all raised their cups and sipped. Cali dropped her cup onto the table spilling the coffee all over her and shaking; it burned like acid on her tongue, down her throat, and where it had splashed on her clothes. Small wisps of smoke curled from the wet spots on her body. 

 

“Cali? You OK?” Bobby got up to help her but Rufus pulled him to the Library. 

  

“We got ourselves a demon, Bobby.” Rufus was in a defensive position, a knife ready and a small book in his hand. 

 

“What’re you talking about? That’s Cali, you idjit! Her drink was too hot.” He went to help but Rufus pulled him pack again. 

 

“I spiked it with Holy Water. You had the same stuff, it wasn’t that hot. She should be black eyed by now.” Cali was still burning from the tea and her eyes were not black but they were tearing up in pain. She heard Rufus start chanting; it made her feel little weak and light headed. Her legs became wobbly and she dropped to the floor.  _"_ _Exorcizamus_ _te_ _,_ _omnis_ _immundus_ _spiritus,_ _omnis_ _satanica_ _potestas_ _,_ _omnis_ _incursio_ _infernalis_ _adversarii_ _,_ _omnis_ _legio_ _,_ _omnis_ _congregatio_ _et_ _secta_ _diabolica_ _. Ergo,_ _omnis_ _legio_ _diabolica_ _,_ _adiuramus_ _te_ _..._ ” Cali moaned and cried in pain, it felt like something was peeling part of her soul away; the burn marks worsened, eating into her skin. Bobby was frozen as she sobbed and tried to plead but her throat hurt too much and she coughed up blood. 

   
“We know Cali might be in there, but you know what needs to be done!” Rufus continued, “ _Cessa_ _decipere_ _humanas_ _creaturas_ _,_ _eisque_ _æternæ_ _perditionìs_ _venenum_ _propinare_ _...Vade,_ _satana_ _–.”_ Cali sobbed and writhed in more pain. When her eyes finally went full black but with streaks of silver, Rufus pulled Bobby move further into the parlor.  

 

Bobby put a hand over the black book Rufus was reading from. “Rufus Turner, I know exactly what she is,” Bobby held Rufus’s eyes with his own. The slight reprieve let Cali catch a few ragged and her eyes returned to normal as she watched them fearfully; sweat dripped down her face, her neck, and chest. “She knows what you are as well. She won’t hurt you.”  

 

Rufus flinched. “You knew you brought a demon into your own home?” Bobby whipped his hat off his head and glared at the man in front of him, Rufus glared right back. 

 

Bobby came over, wiping the wet hair away from Cali’s sweaty brow. “Cali? Hon, ya gotta breath.” He inspected the burn marks on Cali’s face, hands, and arms; everywhere the holy liquid had splashed. He looked relieved to see it was healing faster than humanly possible. 

 

Rufus swore under his breath.  “Damn it, you better explain yourself, she’s got demon in her; we are the ones that need to be safe!” Rufus scowled at both of them. Cali still wasn’t able to breathe normally and the burns still hurt when she sat up. She watched both men warily; she didn’t think she would survive a full exorcism. She didn’t believe she was very powerful, a few times in the past she had felt real power radiating off of Azazel. It was like playing a game of fire and ice, the closer he got, the antsier she became. “You ain’t outta the woods yet.” Rufus pointed at her and then turned his attention to the man above her. “I helped cause you needed it on the job, but that monster doesn’t get that privilege.” Rufus had his knife ready and now had a flask with a cross in his other hand; Cali flinched at the word monster.  

 

“Rufus put it away.” Bobby stayed by Cali’s side. 

 

The other man’s jaw dropped, “Bobby you can’t be serious.” 

 

Bobby looked a little weary but ready for an argument. “We ain’t gonna use that crap on a kid.” 

 

“That ain’t  _your_ kid, it ain’t a kid at-“ 

 

“If Cali had really wanted it, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” He sighed and dropped his gaze and place his hat back on his head, “Maybe you  

should go.”   

 

“Oh I’m leaving. This was a bad idea, knew as soon as I saw your number on my phone this was gonna go shit side up!” Rufus threw his hands in the air but put his knife and flask away.  “But if _it_ ,” he pointed to Cali but kept his eyes on Bobby, “does anything…” Rufus just shook his head, gave Cali and Bobby death glares and left. 

 

Cali heaved a sigh of relief, as much as she could, she was alive; she had met another hunter and survived a partial exorcism; She never wanted tonight to happen again. Bobby came over and handed her a worn out and faded towel full of ice, “Are you ok? You still hurt or-” 

 

“What…does this mean?” Her mind was racing, holding the ice to her arm with tears streaming down her face.  

 

“I don’t know kid. How long have you been like this?” 

 

The burn was feeling better now. “Since I can remember. I’ve never got hurt this badly, ever, never been sick either.” She peered up at him uncertain of how he would respond. 

 

Bobby thought for a minute and seemed to make up his mind; he bent down to her, pulling her close. “You’re safe here, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Bobby removed the towel to find Cali’s skin perfectly healed. The acid like burns had disappeared completely. 

 

Cali nodded, “I need to lay down now.”   

 

“Ah yeah, of course. Why don’t we go settle you in your old room and you can relax a bit.” 

 

“I can take the couch just fine. I don’t want to be a bother. And I gotta go to work tomorrow.” 

 

He crossed his arms, “You can’t go back, there could be more of whatever was wearing John waiting for ya. You know you’re safe here and you know the back room is the quietest.” Cali hesitated then nodded as Bobby grabbed her bag led her out of the kitchen. They passed through the Library; amazed at how many more books there were than the last time she was here. There was a fireplace to ahead of her, covered in books. Waist high piles of books partially hid a desk in a corner that was covered in books; there was the red couch which was, surprisingly, book free. Passing an over-stuffed bookcase, he led them into a hallway, and up some stairs which were also covered in books. All Cali could see and smell was old books; everywhere you looked there were stacks of books, books, books. She had loved it the first time she came here with John; having no local library when she was little, she had devoured any book she had gotten her hands on. The stairs turned to the right and transitioned into a hallway decorated with yellow stained glass windows on their left and rich dark wood paneling with fading and or peeling floral wallpaper on their right.  Bobby led her further until the hallway forced them to turn right again and down another which now revealed doors on both sides of the hall. At the last door on the right, he walked in, put her bag on the dresser and waited as she sunk into the bed. “Good night.” Cali only nodded. He turned off the light after he shut the door and walked down the hall, she lost him after that. Cali deflated, holding her face in hands and rolling into a ball onto the bed; somehow she fell asleep. 

  

* * *

 

The morning after was quiet in the Singer home. Cali felt sore and tired, her night plagued by monsters and exorcisms; the later woke her up. It wasn’t until an image of a Cali-ghoul riding her motorcycle entered her mind that she stood up too fast and her head throbbed painfully. “Damn freaks are probably wearing my face!!” She growled, looking through her bag to change her clothes. Bobby was kind enough to grab the basics; a couple shirts, a couple jeans, and a couple pairs of underwear and socks. “I’ve got to get my dog so I can bury her and get my bike so those things can’t ride it!” She rushed out of the room and down the hall but was so mad she tripped and nearly fell down the stairs but continued when she found her footing, clomping down loudly. Calling out to Bobby or Rumsfeld yielded no results, they were not anywhere in the house physically, a note on the fridge informed her he had left to pick up some things in town. The clock in the kitchen let her know she had slept, albeit fitfully, around twelve hours.  

 

As she peered out the window over the stove, a beat up blue ’68 Ford F-350 jostled up the drive. Cali met him outside as he pulled up and waved out the window, but he didn’t smile, and Rumsfeld was in the passenger seat. Bobby silently exited the truck, removed the bike from the truck bed, and rolled it next to an outbuilding. He let his dog out of the truck and then went back and picked up a bulky heavy looking sheet.  

 

He walked over to her, “Hey kiddo, have a spot picked?” Bobby asked. Cali shook her head and kept her eyes on the white bundle, brick red fur peeking through as the wind blew. “I brought what looked like her favorite toy; you want it or want to bury her with it?” 

 

“L-lets um,” Cali gulped and cleared her throat, wiping away the wet marks on her cheeks with the sleeves of her shirt. “Let her keep it.” She nodded. 

 

“How about under that oak tree over there?” He pointed to the greenest part of his property where the oak mentioned grew tall and proud. “It the nicest spot on the property, I got a couple shovels in the back of the truck.” 

 

Cali nodded and offered Bobby a thin smile, “You’re right, thanks.” She got both shovels and set out for the oak and began to dig which was hard but cathartic, and with Bobby’s help it didn’t take long at all. He picked up the white bundle then hopped in, gently set the dog down, and climbed out; taking his shovel he helped Cali fill in the small grave. When she was done she wiped the sweat from her brow, sighed and nodded once proudly. “Bobby you got anything stronger than beer?”  

 

“You old enough to drink now? He peered at her.  

 

“Yeah,” she offered a small smile. “I turned twenty-four…” She thought a second and then gave a small sound that sounded more like a sob, “Today.” 

 

Bobby nodded sympathetically and glanced to fresh grave, “Can’t really say no to a birthday girl, can I?” He led her back to the house leaving the shovels against the house next to the steps. 

 

“Your house, your rules,” She sniffled a bit. “You ever say no to a birthday request?” She asked as he opened the door for her. 

 

“Depends on the request.” 

  

* * *

 

Cali had always liked Bobby immensely. He was salty, funny, smart, and most of all; could sling any crap anyone gave him right back to them. You could tell he was a genuinely nice person. Shortly after they entered the house he gave her a shot of Johnnie Walker Blue Label and poured himself one.  Unexpectedly one of the many phones on the wall rang; Bobby picked it up, a finger to his mouth, silencing Cali’s question before she could ask it. “Uh-huh. Of course he's one of ours. And if he says he's got to dig that grave up, you better damn well let him.” Bobby hung up the phone labeled “Police, Pete Lovell”.  

 

Cali squinted at the name as Bobby poured them both another shot and put the bottle back “That name is knocking around my brain but I can’t place it.” She began to snap her fingers in an attempt to jog her memory, “Potter, Painter?” Then her eyes lit up in recognition, “Picture!” she smiled but she didn’t really feel,  “He’s from the band Picture.” 

 

Bobby’s eyes widened in surprise, “Your kinda young t’remember them aint’cha?”  

 

“And you’re kinda old. Some of the guys from where I was from used to blare them on their bikes. I was told on a good day you could hear it a mile maybe more away,” Cali’s smile faltered a bit. “You’re right though, they are way before my time.” She knocked back the last shot. “ 

 

“All right, Cali...,” He left to started as he searched the piles and papers on his desk for something specific. He pulled out a large book, came over to the table and shoved it into her arms. “I want you to find all the information you can on ghouls, shape-shifters and anything that can where a man's face.” He went to another pile and resumed his search.  

 

Cali looked over the hard leather bound book as she followed Bobby, “I know about ghouls; I’m the one that tipped John… Or was it you?” She opened the book anyways and sat down on the sofa, inhaling the scents wafting up from the pages. 

 

“John got yer message but I was closer,” Bobby brought her over more books and she was soon surrounded. “Can never get enough learnin’.” Cali nodded her head and continued reading. Hours later Cali found herself on the couch reading a section of book that had her sweating, sprouting goosebumps, and fidgeting.  

 

Bobby walked in from the kitchen with two steaming bowls but quickly set them down when he noticed her peculiar behavior. “Hey kid, you feeling alright?” 

 

She stood, handing him the book, and pointed to the part she finished. Bobby took his glasses out of his shirt pocket and read the page; finally he put the book down. “I didn’t know you knew French.” 

 

Cali sighed as she paced, “That’s not the point, Bobby. Those things, Cambions… I think...I might be one of those. It kinda makes sense right? Why Azazel would want me.”

 

‘Jesus Christ…Azazel.’ She heard Bobby whisper as he paled and fell back into his chair.

 

“Azazel had yellow eyes; he was a demon wasn’t he?” She knelt down by his side.  

 

“I completely forgot John had said that was the name of the ball of gas that had you.” He rubbed a shaking hand over his face.  

 

 “And Cambions can move things with their minds.”  

 

“Yer eyes went black,” Bobby admitted, glancing at her then back at the book again, “When Rufus was tryin’ to exorcise you.” Cali blanched and plopped down on his couch. “You should know, Azazel was the name of the demon that killed John’s wife.” 

 

“John was married?” 

 

“Long time ago, back before I met him, he has two sons about your age who are hunters now. They hate demons as much as he does; they’re also smart and good at what they do.” 

 

“He has kids.” She uttered a grunt in disbelief. “Do you think John knew what I am? Did he save me from Azazel, or just for something later?” 

 

He didn’t meet her eyes, “I honestly can’t say; John told me you were special, that night he brought you here. I thought it was ‘cause you survived growing up that way but after last night... maybe he did know.”  

 

Cali rubbed her eyes, sighing, “I feel like I’m only dodging bullets, Bobby.”  

 

“We’re not going to dwell on it. All I can say is be careful around the Winchesters.” He patted her knee and shook his head, “Eat yer chili and read a different book; well informed is well armed.”  

 

* * *

 

Bobby insisted moving Cali into his home “for her protection" as he put it, any way she tried to fight it he would threaten to do it without her. “Azazel is still out there and you had shape-shifters looking for you, it’s not safe anymore... And John asked me to.” The latter statement put the nail in the coffin but it helped that she was fired from her job for missing so many days. Without any income she couldn’t afford the rent. The landlord was persuaded to cut the fee of ending the lease early because she was an exemplary tenant. The police believed what happened at her apartment was a robbery gone bad; unfortunately, they told her, her dog died due to multiple gun shots protecting her home. Cali had to act like she was hearing all this for the first time but the tears were real enough and Bobby was right there through it all.   

 

He helped her pack her meager belongings and small collection of furniture into one of his outbuildings, except her bed which was moved into the house; much to Rumsfeld’s displeasure. Bobby also refused to take her last paycheck as payment, much to her embarrassment. “Treat yourself,” He told her.  

 

After the week afterward she had settled in, Cali went and got the first of her many tattoos which was a sleeve on her arm of orange koi and the Japanese Ume flower; they were her mother’s favorites.Bobby just shook his head, patted her shoulder and told her it was beautiful. He did this each and every time she came home with a new tattoo. She stopped once she had two full sleeves, an intricate mandala on her sternum and her was entire back covered; all done over the course of that year. During the six months after moving in, Cali kept busy with the endless chores around the house and odd jobs around the Scrap Yard just in case Bobby needed to do an occasional “job”. Slowly the relationship between them blossomed, his treatment of her as if she was his daughter helped greatly, and Rumsfeld eventually came around too. In the rare free moments they had they worked on cars (much to Bobby’s delight and pride). Sometimes Cali would strum her guitar or research for the hunters who had come for Bobby’s help. She had heard many fond stories of the boys from Bobby which made her a little jealous. The boys were talked about as if they were his own and if Bobby could be believed, they had spent enough time with him that they may as well have been a family. The other hunters would tell her some Winchester stories too but in hushed conspirator tones and only when Bobby was gone. She also met one then Officer Jody Mills when Cali had to bail Bobby out of jail, for public intoxication, and eventually Jody’s husband Sean and their son Owen. 

 

As much as she grew to love Bobby like a father, she still felt trapped. She only left the property when Bobby went to town for errands or out to a dinner but there were times when he would be gone a week or longer. She was getting cabin fever and had almost read through most of the books on the stairs, she took up jogging around the salvage yard to pass the time. Rumsfeld would kindly walk her to his favorite spot until she returned and then accompany her into the house.  Then Bobby received a call from the eldest Winchester brother. John was being held by demons. With this new Cali marched up to her room and gathered her belongs together.

 

Bobby walked in, "Where in the Sam Hill do you think you're going?"

 

“Bobby, I have to help him.” 

 

“Have you gone off the deep end?! This might be Azazel we’re talkin’ about!” He yelled as he grabbed her bag from her hands. “John risked his life getting you out an’ now you want to waltz right back in!” He turned from her and began to pack. "Yer leaving but only because those boys are headed here and I don't want you anywhere near them."

 

“So, what? I’m getting kicked out because two guys who need your help are coming here? When I should be paying back John for probably saving my life?” She took the bag from him. 

 

“No, you’re going to stay at a hotel until two  _hunters_ looking to kill  _demons_ get the help they need. If you weren’t, ya know...”  

 

“A freak?” 

 

“Don’t start!” He threatened and eyed her. “If you were fully human, your life wouldn’t be on the line. Those boys and their daddy are on a war path and I don’t want you as a casualty!” 

 

Cali scowled, nudging the old man out of the way and finished packing her bag, “If you weren’t you, I’d be going.”  

 

“Never thought I’d be happy to be me right now.” He muttered under his breath and she helped him clear out the paltry belongings she kept in her room.  “Glad I missed your hormonal teenager years. It rains enough when you’re pissy as it is.” She glared at him and thunder boomed over the house, causing the windows to shake. “Knock that shit off. I ain’t impressed.”  

 

“It doesn’t rain, it sprinkles.” She huffed and swung her bag onto her shoulder then picked up her box of belongings. 

 

“Tomato, tomahto, you ready?” She nodded. “Alright, I’ll take you to the hotel after dinner but you need to move that box in with your other stuff.” She sighed and nodded then did what he asked.  Later, Cali had made Bobby’s favorite meal, tuna casserole with homemade croutons on top, which he ate with gusto but she only managed to push her food around her plate.  Afterwards they headed into town and found a cheap motel where no one knew who they were. She had wanted to get out of Bobby’s house but not to hide from John’s kids. Cali wanted to meet them, ask questions about their father that John had never answered as he never returned her calls either.  She found those days in the hotel were the most boring days she had ever had. There wasn’t anything to watch other than local channels (reruns) or pay per porn, also stuff she had seen already, and she forgot her laptop. Bobby told her not to stay far from her room which she did if only to be close to the phone; she also cursed herself a lot for not having a cell.  

 

* * *

 

“Did they find him? Is John ok?” She asked as she got into the passenger seat of Bobby’s pick up. Rumsfeld was squished between them, enjoying Cali’s scritching behind his ears. 

 

“Well a fine hello to you to.” 

 

“It’s only been a week, I can see you’re ok, Bobby.” She rolled her eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.  

 

“John Winchester will be fine. Man’s harder to kill than roaches.” He patted her leg and she smiled. “His son’s know what they’re doing and they’re good at it, have faith.” 

 

“Alright, I will.” Cali conceded; Bobby only nodded.  

 

They fell into their usual routine until not more than a few days later, Bobby received another call; he wouldn’t tell her much only that something bad had happened and the boys were coming by. There was no weekend in the motel this time; she had to stay in one of Bobby’s safe houses. He took off his hat and rubbed his face, “I don’t know how long they are going to be here.” 

 

“So let me meet them. If they see you trust me, then it won’t be a problem right?” 

 

“Not that easy darlin’. Something went down and they 're tense right now.” 

 

“Surely John-,” she started but Bobby stopped her, holding both her shoulders, his eyes imploring hers. 

 

“Please, just trust me on this, yeah?”  

 

“Yeah sure thing, Bobby. Of course.” She conceded and left to pack, a bad feeling hovering in her mind that she had to keep pushing away.  

 

The Safe house was a good hour to hour and a half into the mountains; Camp Chitaqua read in large letters on a sign outside of the property. The property was fenced in with chain link and looked like a summer camp with multiply cabins and a barn. Bobby parked in front of the gate, got out, unlocked the chain, and held it open. As Cali drove through she could see the place hadn’t seen people in a long time. “What’s this place for?” She asked as she scooted over to give Bobby his seat back.

 

“Used to be a Hunter’s commune back in the 60’s or 70’s but the life got most of them, one way or another. We figured it was best to keep the property for just in case.” He parked in front of a cabin that was better kept than the others. “I’ve let most of the others know you’re here for a new age Zen retreat thing. You probably won’t be bothered.” 

 

“A ‘ _Zen retreat’?_ Really? Do I seem  _Zen_  to you?”   
 

“Well you do that yoga stuff,” He shrugged. He left the truck and went inside the cabin.  

 

”Not the same,” she mumbled to no one, grabbed her bags and followed him inside the red wooden building.   

 

Cali didn’t know what to expect inside but it wasn’t as bad as it could get. The cabin was spacious if sparsely furnished. Immediately in front there was a ladder to a sleeping loft and then a table and chairs; she deposited her bags and turned in a circle. To her left along the wall was a desk and under a window was a kitchenette, ahead of her were doors leading to the back of the cabin, and to her right sat a wall of windows and some shelves. There was dust everywhere, cobwebs in every corner; the windows were almost opaque with dirt.  

 

Bobby and Cali let their eyes wonder for a bit. “I’ve got a broom, some trash bags, and rags in the back of the truck; some groceries and the like. Let’s get to it.” She nodded and followed him out. They spent the better part of that day cleaning and the cabin improved immensely. It was dark by the time dinner was finished and the two of them plopped onto the chairs, starving but almost too tired to eat. They ate in silence for the most part and drank a beer each afterwards.  

Bobby looked around the room. “There was a time when I was hoping to bring the boys here, back when they were still young. Teach 'em to fish and whatnot. Just let 'em be boys for a week, more than a few days at least. John has damn near dragged them to every state with him on his hunts. That quit once Sam left to go to college,” There was now pride in Bobby’s voice. “Got into Stanford and studied law. After that it was just him and Dean.” 

 

“That’s why John was in San Francisco, he was checking up on his son.” Cali said to herself almost bitterly.  

 

“And you,” Bobby assured her, “He talked about you when we were on speaking terms, he’s proud of you too. John thought Azazel would twist you somehow since he hadn’t killed you yet. And John hated leaving you there but he said there was a woman looking out for ya; so he did.” Bobby checked his watched and sighed. “I gotta get going, the boys will be home in the morning, maybe sooner and I gotta get supplies. Sam eats like there’s no tomorrow.” Cali came over to Bobby and pulled him into a short hug. “I’ll update you when I can. Shouldn’t be more than a week.” His brows furrowed to together.  

 

“I know Bobby, I’ll be OK.” She smiled; he was acting like an old mother hen. “I’ve got my cell phone just in case, and we already checked the CB. Plenty of books to read, fresh air in great outdoors! I’ll be roughing it!” 

 

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Kid, this ain’t roughing it.” She smiled and followed him out the front door, her hands stuffed into her jean pockets. He got into his truck, gave her a wave and drove away. She saw his tail lights stop in the distance and heard the gate screech shut. She went back inside; she piled the dishes into the sink and trashed their bottles. Then she shut off the generator, climbed the ladder into the loft, lay down on her sleeping bag on the hard floor, and stared at the ceiling while listening to the crickets outside until dawn.  While it was quiet and lonely, the seclusion the camp offered was just what Cali needed to practice control over her powers. In the past she could move little things like a salt shaker closer or a pen to her hand. After moving in with Bobby it was heavier items such as books but her power was still wild and unpredictable. Now she was controlled, mostly. She felt like Luke Skywalker but her Yoda was with two other Jedi instead. Practice was physically and spiritually draining to the point that she had to sleep every other night instead of once a week.  

 

* * *

 

“I think my power is growing the more I use it, but it’s exhausting at first.” A beer floated in front Bobby’s face after he walked in a little more than a week later. 

 

Bobby scowled and snatched it out of the air, looking worriedly out the door and windows for on lookers. “No kidding, you look ready to keel over any minute! But you might have to do more of these retreats, learn not to blow stuff up or light things on fire when yer mad!” 

 

Her face screwed up in annoyance, “Ha ha, very funny. So what happened with John and the guys?” Cali grabbed her pack and sleeping bag.  

 

Bobby stilled and thought a moment before speaking hesitantly, “John died.” 

 

She shook her head. “You shouldn’t joke-.” The look in Bobby’s eyes stopped her.  

 

“He and the boys were heading back to our place when a semi near flattened the Impala. The guy drivin’ doesn’t remember a damn thing. Sam came out with some minor injuries but John and Dean were admitted and held for observation. John didn’t make it.” 

 

Everything in her arms fell to the floor. “No.”  

 

Bobby came over and pulled her into his arms. “I hate to do this to ya kid, so soon after... but the boys are staying at my place.” 

 

She froze then pulled back. “Are you telling me I can’t come home?”  

 

“I’m sorry, Cali. It’s just not safe for you yet. Those boys need a place to get their minds back together. They just lost their dad,” Bobby reasoned. 

 

She nodded, “You’re right, I know you’re right, but it doesn’t make it feel better. I loved him too Bobby.” She sniffled and dabbed her nose on the hankie Bobby just offered her. 

 

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his beard. “I was hoping, after all these years, you had gotten over that.” 

 

She shook her head and cried some more. Bobby didn’t say anything else on the subject, just left her more food, traded out her books, and left toilet paper. He held her close, promised to call and then he left. That night Cali dreamt of John for the first time in many years, but it was more a memory than a dream. 

 

 _“Come on, we’re safe here. Grab your bags and follow me.” He shut his door and waited for Cali to follow._  

 _Cali dragged her bags after her as she exited the car and shut the door finding she was surrounded by trees and piles of rusted cars. The old_ _two story_ _house loomed in front of her; a little more blue than it would be the next time she stayed there. She could see an older man in flannel, with a beard and trucker’s cap, through a window. She followed John up the steps to the left of the window through the little mudroom._  

 _The older man come over to them. “Hey, Cali. Name’s Bobby, Bobby Singer.” Bobby offered her a hand and genuine smile. Cali looked around him to John who leaning against the table behind him; he merely smiled and nodded._  

 _“Nice to meet you Mr. Singer,” She freed her right hand and pumped his with a confidence she didn’t really feel. ‘Fake it ‘til you make it,’ she thought._  

 _Bobby harrumphed, “Mr. Singer was a mean sum bitch. Call me Bobby.” He insisted as he moved back to a stove and stirred the contents of the pot it was heating. “You hungry, hon? I’ve got dinner on and it just finished.”_  

 _“No, but thanks,” she smiled politely. “Are you a Librarian?” She inquired walking around the kitchen, reading the individual titles; some familiar but more were obscure, in another language, or even unintelligible._  

 _Bobby glanced at her quizzically then to all the books. He smiled in sudden understanding, “No not quite, I just like to read and_ _hoard'em_ _I guess.” He shrugged, “It’s still early, why don’t you and John go settle you in a room and relax a bit.” He came back over and crossed his arms. “You’re safe here, so no worrying.”_  

 _Cali nodded as John took her bags and led her out of the kitchen, through the room of books, into a hallway, and up some stairs. The stairs turn to the right and transitioned into the hallway decorated with yellow stained-glass windows on their left and rich dark wood paneling with fading and or peeling floral wallpaper on their right._  

 _John glanced back at her, “The place is old but comfortable. Bobby’s an old friend of the family.” He led her further until the hallway forced them to turn right again and down another which now revealed rooms._  

 _“I didn’t know you have a family.” Cali mused as he stopped at one room._  

 _He glanced at her and nodded then stopped at an opened the door. “This is Bobby’s room. If he’s not up here, he’s sleeping downstairs somewhere.” John shut the door and walked down the hall to another room._  

 _“I can take the couch just fine. I don’t want to be a bother.”_  

 _“It’s no bother, sweetheart. Bobby tends to get up early. You sleep down there, you’re_ _gonna_ _hear him_ _stompin_ _’ around; banging cups. This room’s is the quietest.” He patted her shoulder and turned to leave._  

 _“John,” she called and he looked back to her. “Why did you come back for me?” She dropped her eyes to the hem of her shirt she was twisting in her fingers._  

 _He came back over to her, “I couldn’t leave you there. They never should have had you in the first place.”_  

 _“But you never said anything...you always left me-”_  

 _“I never wanted to darlin.” He held her shoulders in his hands and bent down into her line of sight. “Never. And now you’re legal. They can’t come after you with the law now._ _You’re_ _free sweetheart, as free as you can be_ _for_ _now.”_  

 _“They’re_ _gonna_ _look for me?” Cali felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn’t want to think about what the crew would do to either_ _of_ _them if they found her._  

 _“Yeah, they will. But I’m_ _gonna_ _make sure they don’t find_ _ya_ _. And Bobby will look after_ _ya_ _too.” He rubbed her arms and pulled into a hug. “Everything’s going to be ok.”_  

 _“John-” She whispered into his collar bone. She looked up to him and pressed her lips to_ _h_ _is._  

 _He leaned into her, moaned when she licked his lip, and then pulled away in confusion and surprise. “Cali, I can’t.  I’m old enough to be your dad.”_  

 _“But you’re not my dad and I’m an adult. I’ve always felt like this but now I’m old enough to be able to act on it.”_  

 _John shook his head. “You’re tired and confused, darling”, he smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Get some rest. Things will look different tomorrow.” He left the room and started to walked down the hall._  

 _“I’ve loved you for 10 years John Winchester.” She called from the doorway, hoping he would come back._  

 _“Good Night, Jones.” He turned the corner; he was gone the next morning and didn’t answer her call._  

 _He came back briefly without her knowing a few days later with her new name, papers, and lease to a studio apartment. Bobby was the one to drive her to her new home._  

Even now, after all these years, she never regretted that kiss and hoped John hadn’t either. Maybe if she was human, he would have let her stay with him; meet his boys and finally be part of a family. All she had of John Winchester was a small 3x5 photo of the two of them, that she had taken at a rest stop on the way to Bobby’s all those years ago, and a few memories. She held onto the photo hand and willed herself to sleep. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fan fiction but is my first post on AO3, and my first post on the Winchester Brothers. So, I admit to you reader(s) that I'm relatively knew to the SPN realm but those boys have sucked me in, heart and soul. I have tried to use all the resources available at my disposal to make this tale as entertaining as can be but true to the characters as I see them. Hopefully we see them the same. Thanks for taking the time to read this, despite my horrible use of tags.
> 
> I have several others fandoms that I might post on this site as well if this one finds love.


End file.
